yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 034
VS する | romaji = Ketsugō Majū VS Shinka-suru Hayabusa | japanese translated = The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon | episode number = 34 | japanese air date = November 30, 2014 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = Kamishiro Tsutomu | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Hidekazu Ebina }} "The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon"" is the thirty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 30, 2014. Featured Duel: Sora Shiun'in vs. Shay Sora has 3400 LP remaining, 2 cards in his hand, and controls no monsters and 1 Set card. Shay has 3100 LP remaining, 1 card in his hand, and controls in Attack Position and 2 Set cards. Turn 5: Sora Sora Normal Summons . As it was Normal Summoned this turn, he activates its effect, which allows him to send a "Fluffal" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to draw two cards. Sora sends "Fluffal Sheep" and draws "Edge Imp Chain" and "Fusion Conscription". He then activates "Fusion Conscription", which allows him to reveal a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck and add one of the Fusion Materials listed on that card from his Deck or Graveyard to his hand, but that monster cannot be Normal or Special Summoned. He adds "Fluffal Leo" via this effect. Sora activates the Continuous Spell Card "Frightfur Factory", which allows him to banish a "Polymerization" card from his Graveyard and then Fusion Summon a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by using monsters from his hand or his side of the field as Fusion Materials once per turn. He banishes "Polymerization" to fuse the "Edge Imp Saw" on his field with the"Fluffal Leo" in his hand to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Frightfur Leo", which lets him destroy an opponent's monster and inflict damage to his opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Shay finds and activates the Action Card, "Mirror Barrier", preventing "Rise Falcon" from being destroyed by his opponent's card effects. "Frightfur Leo" attacks "Rise Falcon", but Shay activates his face-down "Adversity", as a monster he controls was targeted for an attack and it has less ATK than the attacking monster. That attacked monster cannot destroyed by that battle, Shay takes no battle damage from that battle and the attacked monster gains 1000 ATK ("Rise Falcon" 100 → 1100). Turn 6: Shay Shay activates the effect of "Rise Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents controls until the end of this turn ("Rise Falcon" 1100 → 3500). "Rise Falcon" attacks "Frightfur Leo" but Sora finds and activates the Action Card, "Evasion", which would negate the attack. Shay activates his face-down "Raptor's Storm", which negates the activation of his opponent's Spell/Trap Card while he controls a "Raidraptor" monster. "Evasion" is negated, so the attack continues and "Frightfur Leo" is destroyed (Sora 3400 → 2300). Shay Sets two cards. Turn 7: Sora Sora activates "Suture Rebirth", which allows him to Special Summon a" Fluffal" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Fluffal Sheep" in Defense Position. He activates the effect of "Frightfur Factory", banishing "Fusion Conscription" from his Graveyard to fuse the "Fluffal Sheep" on his field with the "Edge Imp Chain" in his hand to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. Its effect negates the activation of his opponents Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Battle Phase during a turn in which it declares an attack. "Frightfur Sheep" attacks and destroys "Rise Falcon" (Shay 3100 → 2200). Shay activates his face-down "Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force", which allows him to Special Summon an Xyz Monster that was destroyed by battle this turn from the Graveyard, then Xyz Summon a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster he controls, by using it as the Overlay Unit. He Special Summons "Rise Falcon" and performs an Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon " in Attack Position. Turn 8: Shay Shay activates the effect of "Blaze Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy as many Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls as possible, and then inflict 500 damage to his opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect. Sora activates his face-down "Frightfur Backup", whose effect allows him to negate the destruction of a "Frightfur" monster he controls either by battle or card effect and have it gain 800 ATK ("Frightfur Sheep" 2000 → 2800). The other effect of "Blaze Falcon" lets it attack directly (Sora 2300 → 1300). As "Blaze Falcon" inflicted battle damage to his opponent, Shay can destroy a monster his opponent controls. Sora finds and activates the Action Card, "Mirror Barrier" to prevent his monster's destruction, but Shay activates his face-down "Raptor's Gust", which allows him to negate the activation of his opponent's Spell Card and destroy it while he controls a "Raidraptor" monster. Thus, "Mirror Barrier" is negated and destroyed, and the effect of "Blaze Falcon" destroys "Frightfur Sheep". Shay Sets a card. Turn 9: Sora Sora activates "Frightfur Fusion", which allows him to Fusion Summon a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by banishing monsters on his side of the field or Graveyard as Fusion Materials. He banishes "Frightfur Bear", "Frightfur Leo" and "Frightfur Sheep" from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. "Frightfur Chimera" attacks and destroys "Blaze Falcon" (Shay 2200 → 400). As it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Frightfur Chimera" lets Sora Special Summon that destroyed "Blaze Falcon" to his side of the field. "Frightfur Chimera" gains 300 ATK for each monster Sora controls that was Special Summoned by this effect ("Frightfur Chimera" 2800 → 3100). Shay activates his face-down "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force", which allows him to gain control of an opponent's Xyz Monster, then Xyz Summon a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster by using it as the Overlay Unit. "Blaze Falcon" is returned to Shay's field ("Frightfur Chimera" 3100 → 2800) and he performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Since a "Raidraptor" monster was used as an Overlay Unit for its Summon, its effect activates, which allows Shay to destroy a Special Summoned monster Sora controls, and then inflict damage to him equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK. Sora finds and attempts to activate an Action Card but a building falls on him before he is able to so, "Frightfur Chimera" is destroyed and Sora receives damage equal to half of its ATK (Sora 1300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors " shown instead of "Evasion".]] * When Shay activates his face-down "Raptor's Storm" to negate "Evasion", "Miracle" is shown on Sora's Duel Disk screen instead of "Evasion". * In episode 33, the card text of "Frightfur Bear" was shown to have the once per turn restriction. In this episode, the card text does not have it.